


Starcrossed

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASoIaF/HP fusion, Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Margaery & Sansa are so in love, Romance, Some GoT Margaery&Sansa Influence, and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa are lovers. They sneak around Hogwarts, stealing kisses and skipping classes to make love in empty class rooms. </p><p>... and Sansa is a Gryffindor while Margaery is a Slytherin.</p><p>They can only end in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is taking up space in my head, this particular part of it was born after listening to a TW/HP fusion fic and having the girls rattling around in my head. I have more ideas. Which'll illustrate all the background things I didn't put into this. 
> 
> This one is set between the two wizarding wars, sometime before Harry and Co attend Hogwarts, or something, so I can get the House rivalry thing in there a bit.

Margaery fucks like she schemes, long and in intricate detail. Sansa, being the object of her affections, reaps the benefits. 

 

Their relationship is a series of ducks into corridors and empty classrooms, skipping whatever subject they deem necessary, which Margaery decides they don’t need, and kissing until they’re dizzy, touching each other with almost desperate fervor, fucking in all the ways in which two girls can.

 

School robes are so handy.

 

Sometimes, Margaery sneaks into the sixth year dormitory in Gryffindor tower, mostly because Sansa is too shy to sneak into the Slytherin dungeons. In the morning, after a night of kissing and orgasms, the two wake in each other’s arms.

 

And then go to breakfast hand in hand, the sight of it so familiar in the common room to not even raise that many eyebrows by now.

 

They visit Hogsmeade together and sometimes Margaery sneaks into Sansa’s classes. Consequently, the only detentions Sansa has gotten have been because she had disrupted a class by kissing in a secluded corner with her girlfriend. She hasn’t minded, much, for she has gotten them with Margaery.

 

Sansa’s heart aches when Margaery passes her NEWT’s with flying colours and finishes Hogwarts. Margaery kisses her hard and deep at Platform 9 ¾ after a train-ride spent behind locked doors, the blinds down and more or less unclothed, pressing Sansa’s back against a brick column. There’s utter desperation in the kiss and they’re making a scene, other students whispering around them and some parents huffing in disapproval.

 

For Sansa is a Stark and Margaery is a Tyrell and the two families… well. 

 

‘We’ll see each other soon,’ Margaery promises as she leans her forehead against Sansa’s, voice breathy. Her eyes are shining and there’s a stiffness in her movements as she moves her hands down from Sansa’s red hair down to embrace her. 

 

Sansa believes her, she has to. Margaery  _ always _ finds a way. If Sansa doubts her even for a moment, she won’t be able to stand.  

 

‘Soon,’ she whispers near inaudibly, not trying to stem the tears that streak her pale cheeks. 

 

Margaery’s warm against her, around her and Sansa believes, even when this might be the end of them.

 

But it’s not. Because Margaery says it isn’t. 

 

… It  _ isn’t. _


End file.
